Diet Coke at the Wedding
by Lily Rachel Evens
Summary: Hi guys thank you so much for wanting to read this. It has no swearing in so please read and review! This is a Dramione fan. I will look forward to reading your reviews!
1. Will You Marry Me?

Hermione sat by her bedroom window. She had finished her 7th year at Hogwarts and now had nothing to do,. She had visited the Weasley the other day and Ginny and Harry were looking for house.

Suddenly she heard the letterbox snap close, "Mione! Can you get the post?" Her mother shouted up. Hermione who was happy of something to do stood up and walked down the stairs.

The envelope on the doormat was black, and the address was written in sliver letters.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_26 Church Road_

_Surry_

_S89 6GT_

She didn't recognise the handwriting but the way it looped round and slanted to the right, it made her shudder.

She went back up to her room and sat back by her window. She turned the envelope over. She broke the silver wax seal. She pulled out a small red piece of card. It read

_Granger,_

_Meet me at the church in 10 minutes_

_I will be waiting for you beautiful_

_And Granger_

_Trust me, I won't hurt, I never wanted too, and I will never again_

_I am waiting for you Granger_

Hermione hurried to get dressed; she pulled on her best top and jeans and used her wand to make her hair straighten. She applied a little lippy and mascara and looked in the mirror. She then ran downstairs and pulled on her coat and then shouted to her parents, "Mum! Dad! I'm going out for a bit!"

"Okay darling, just send us a message if you are staying out at someone's!"

"Okay mum!"

She darted out the house and began to run the Church. But she wasn't looking were she was going and she bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

"You okay Granger?" said the person she bumped into.

*Granger? How do they know my name?* she thought.

"Fine thanks," she said. The stranger offered out their hand and she took it. She stood up and rubbed her eyes, she then looked at the person.

It was the same blonde hair and high cheek bones and the deep blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"You alright Granger? You seemed in a rush,"

"Shove off Malfoy, I am suppose to be meeting someone here,"

"Come off it Granger, you don't even know who you are meeting,"

"I do kn- Wait how do you know that I was meeting someone?"

Malfoy tapped his nose and smiled slyly.

"Fine don't te-" Draco stopped her by outing his finger on her lips, he then leaned in and her so slightly brushed her lips with his. Hermione lent in too and the kiss became more intimate and deeper. Draco put his hands on her waist and she put them on his neck.

They were close together so they didn't feel the cold.

When they broke apart they were both breathing deeply, "You sent it," said Hermione

"Well who else calls you Granger?" He smiled at her, and she could see the love and the longing behind his eyes. "Take my hand," He held out his hand for he and she took it.

Hermione blinked and she was in a small hotel room. She looked at Draco with a puzzled look on her face.

"Apperated,"

"Oh," she still hadn't let go of his hand, but why should she?

Draco pulled her in close and began to kiss her again, it was softer this time, but with a little bit of tongue.

"Hermione?" Draco said, looking into her eyes. Their heads and noses were still touching.

"Yes?"

"Will you be marry me?"

* * *

Hermione was back at home, she was sat back on her window sill. She stared out the window lost in thought. She had ran after Draco had asked her, she was scared of what her friends would feel, and how they would react. Would they think that Malfoy would change her in some way or would they think that she was no longer Hermione, just a girl in disguise?

Then the phone rang. She ran down the stairs to pick it up, "Hello?"

_"Hermione!"_

"Harry!"

_"How are you? And are you busy today?"_

"Fine thanks and no. Why?"

_"Me and Ginny have found the house of our dreams, and we wanted you, Ron and Luna to come and check it out,"_

"That's great! Of course I can come, shall I meet you at the Burrow?"

_"Yeah, in the next ten seconds if possible?"_

"Sure, see you then,"

* * *

Hermione apperated.

* * *

She appeared outside the Burrow. It felt more like home then her actual home. She breathed in and she smelt the pigsty and the smoke coming from the chimney, and Mrs Weasley's cooking.

She knocked on the door and Mrs Weasley opened it, "Hermione darling! Come in come in!"

"Hi Mrs Weasley!" she hugged her.

"Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny are in Ron's room, they are waiting for you," Mrs Weasley smiled as she led Hermione up the stairs.

When they go to Ron's room Mrs Weasley opened the door and gestured for her to go in.

She stepped in and looked around the room; Luna was sat next to Ron on the bed and was reading the latest copy of the Quibbler upside-down. Harry was cross legged on the floor and Ginny had her head in his lap, he was gently stroking her hair. Ron was using his wand to make birds appear from mid air.

"Looks like you have been practicing," said Hermione as she sat next to him.

"Hermione!" they all exclaimed.

"She smiled at them all, "Hi guys," she went round and hugged them all and then sat back next to Ron, "Try it like this," she took his hand in hers and moved the wand in a circular motion.

"Opugno," said Ron as Hermione moved their hands around. A flock of Canaries sprouted from the tip, they circled Luna's head and she held out her hand and one landed on her fingers.

"They're beautiful, it's just a shame they don't last forever," she said just as the flock of birds disappeared with a few small pops.

"Okay, we need to go now," said Ginny as she sat up, she was holding Harry's hand.

"Sure," said Ron.

"Okay then everyone hold on," said Harry. They each grabbed onto Harry and Ginny's clasped hands.

* * *

The next second they were all outside a cottage in the middle of the countryside. The bricks were white washed and there was green ivy growing up the walls, and res rose bushes were growing around the base of the house.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed.

"I know, and we would get it straight away, because no one else has put an offer on it, so shall we go in?"

"Yes please," said Luna dreamily, "Just be careful, there are Nargles everywhere,"

"We will be Luna," said Ron laughing.

Ginny opened the front door and they all walked inside, but to their surprise they weren't the only ones in the cottage.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Potter, Weazle-bee, Loony Lovegood, Weazle-bee's sister and Granger. It's nice to see you," the boy caught Hermione's eye, "Long time no see Granger, so have you considered my offer?"

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" said Ginny, she turned to Hermione and whispered, "What offer?"

"I'll tell you later," she said back, and Ginny nodded.

"I could ask you the same question Weazle-Bee's sister, I am looking to buy a new house, I can't be living with my parents for the rest of my life, and anyway, if she accepts, I may be getting married soon,"

"But you can't buy this house! Me and Harry are buying this house!"

"I think you will find that I am very entitled to buy this house, it does not belong to you yet,"

"Dra- Malfoy you have to let them have this house, it perfect for them not, us- you and your awful bride to be,"

"You know quite well who my wife is going to be, Granger and we both know she is the most beautiful and smart girl in the world, so I don't think you should be insulting her," he looked deep into her eyes and again she saw the longing in them and all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and never let go.

"You stay away from her Malfoy, leave her and me and Luna, Ginny and Harry alone, none of us like you," said Ron taking Hermione's hand and pulling her back towards him, he put his arm around her, making it quite clear that Hermione was his.

"I think you are quite mistaken by that, it seems that the girl you love isn't telling all the truths she knows. Are you Hermione?" Draco moved Ron's arm from Hermione's shoulder and pulled her into his arms, "I thinks it's time to break the news, don't you Mione?"

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, he looked scared and abandoned, and deeply in love with her.

"It turns out that kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, didn't mean anything to Mione at all, otherwise she wouldn't have chosen me,"

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was filled with sadness and he looked like he was about to cry.

Hermione began to cry "It's true! I love Draco, and I can't help it,"

Ginny walked over to her and put her arm round Hermione "Love is love and we love who we fall for, ever if it is the git Malfoy,"

Hermione laughed.

"You can have this house," Draco said to Ginny.

Ginny hugged him, "I guess you are my new best friend in-law then,"

"Yes, but only in-law," they both laughed

"Congratulations Hermione," said Luna

Harry and Ron still stood where they were, neither of them smiled.

"I thought you actually loved me Hermione. I thought that you were my best friend, the perfect person, the only person I ever loved, and all that time you were with him. I HATE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER! I HATE YOU!" he vanished into thin air.

Hermione rushed towards the spot where he had vanished, hoping to grab him before he went, but she just missed him. She fell to the floor and began to cry, "God, I knew... I knew I shouldn't... I shouldn't have told you... Look... Look at how Ron... at how Ron has taken...has taken... it," She was sobbing with her head in her hands.

Ginny and Luna ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, he will come round, he just needs to get used to the fact that," Ginny paused, she was thinking of what to say, "He needs to get used to the fact that you love Malfoy, and that there are other people out there for him," she stood up but Luna stayed sat next to her.

"Did he really mean what he said? About him loving me? I only kissed him, and it didn't mean anything," said Hermione she looked up at Harry.

"Of course he loved you Hermione, can't you see that? That kiss meant something to him, even if it didn't mean anything to you. Ron is my best friend, Hermione, and you just broke his heart. You and Malfoy go have a good life, but don't expect to be hearing from me anytime soon," then Harry apperated.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out again, she stayed on the floor this time though.

Ginny smiled sympathetically at her and then her and Luna apperated. Draco crouched down next to Hermione and scooped her up in his arms, kissed her softly on the lips and then apperated her away.

* * *

Draco had arrived outside a small house, it wasn't big or flashy or in the middle of nowhere. It was just a clean house surrounded by other clean houses. Draco pulled a house key out of pocket with the hand that he wasn't using to hold Hermione, who had now fallen asleep. He put the key in the door and turned it to the left, the door clicked and swung open. He went into the hallway and up the stairs. He opened the first door on the landing and slid in.

There was a large double bed with green bedding. The walls were painted a pale blue colour and the floor was a snowy white carpet that was beautifully warm. There was a white wardrobe in one corner of the room, a set of draws with a mirror set upon it and a chair in front of it in another.

Draco laid Hermione down on the bed and pulled the covers of her. He sat on the end and watched her sleep for a while, before kissing her forehead and going down to make something to eat.

Hermione woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she sat up. Where was she? Why was she here? "Draco!" she screamed out.

Draco came rushing up the stairs, "Hermione? Hermione! What's wrong!" He pushed through the door and saw Hermione looking very scared curled up with the covers pulled right up to her chin. When she saw Draco she jumped out of bed and ran to him.

"Draco! I had no idea where I was and I didn't know where you were," she hugged him.

"Mione, you're choking me," Draco chocked.

"Oh, sorry," she let go, and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay Mione, you hungry?"

"Very!" she grabbed his hand and pulled herself out of the bed, she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing when she went to the new Potter-Weasley house, "Draco, do you have anything I can change into?

"Yeah, I think I have a pair of jeans that might fit you, and you can borrow one of Scorp's T-Shirts,"

"Scorp?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah my adopted son, I found him on the street when he was a baby, I was only 17 when I found him,"

"That's beautiful Draco, you just found him? Wow, that's amazing? But you are only 18, he must be only 1 or 2 years old," Hermione felt her heart twitch a little, she had never even thought of Draco as someone who could love, never mind as a father.

"I kind of bought him loads of clothes for him when he is older, I think his Quidditch top might fit you, one sec, let me find it," Draco left the room for a second, he came back in holding a pair of faded blue jeans and a Slytherin Quidditch Team T-Shirt, "Sorry it's Slytherin, but parents can dream,"

"It's okay, now can you wait downstairs while I change?"

"Sure!" Draco walked out the door.

Hermione quickly changed into the jeans and T-Shirt, she considered making a break for it, out of the double doors onto the balcony. But she decided against it. Draco had been nice to her, and she knew now, she really did love him.

She skipped down stairs. Draco was knelt down on the kitchen in front of a high chair, had a spoon in his hand and was making little aeroplane noises. She then heard a little squealing laugh.

Draco looked up; he had soft food all over him and was laughing to himself, "Hey Mione I would like you to meet, Scorpious, my son," He lifted the child out of the high chair. A plump blonde baby was sat there, smiling his head off. He had bright blue eyes and pale skin. He looked strangely like Draco.


	2. Sam

Hermione sat at home. She didn't believe that Scorpious wasn't Draco's child. They looked so similar, even when Scorp was still a baby. There was something about their eyes. The deep blueness of them and the white blonde lashes framing them, and the shape.

But Hermione couldn't worry about that right now; she had a wedding to plan. Draco had meant it when he asked her, she just thought it was a way of saying sorry, but it wasn't she really was getting married. But all Hermione could think about was what her parents would say, they didn't think she had ever had a boyfriend and they thought that she loved Ron. They didn't even know Draco, and soon she would be announcing their marriage.

The door clicked and Hermione's mum entered, she had a sympathetic look on her face and was holding a tray of cookies, "Mione, I know something is wrong so there is no point trying to hide it from me, I'm your mother, and you can tell me anything. I won't judge you,"

"Mum, I don't really want to talk about it right now, but I need to talk to you and dad at tea,"

"Okay sweetheart, just remember, me and you father will always be there for you, no matter what you need help with, or what is going on in your life, we will always help you. Always,"

Hermione's mum left the room, leaving the plate of cookies on her bed. Hermione smiled and took a cookie; they were still warm from the oven.

It was tea time in 5 minutes and Hermione knew she was going to tell her parents about Draco, and Scorp and the wedding. She had too, before it was too late.

"Mione! Tea's ready!" Hermione's mum shouted up.

Hermione began to run downstairs, but halfway down, she tripped. A scream came from Hermione mouth as she fell the rest of the way down the stairs, hitting her head hard on the banister as she went.

Hermione's parents ran into the room, finding Hermione out cold, blood coming from a wound in her head, on the floor.

Her dad rushed out of the room, and called 999. He gave the person on the other end of the line their details and a ambulance came round within 10 minutes. They said she had lost a lot of blood.

* * *

Hermione woke in a hospital bed. Draco was asleep in the chair by her bed, Scorp was in his arms. Hermione looked at Draco's peaceful face. He was beautiful, not in a fake way, in a natural way. Hermione then looked at Scorp, they looked so similar, how could they not be related.

She turned her head, Ginny was on the other side, also asleep. She looked peaceful too, but her eyes were fluttering and she was murmuring in her sleep. Her eyes flew open and Hermione jumped.

"Mione! Your awake! She whispered loudly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts, what happened?"

"You fell down the stairs, hit your head really hard. You may have got amnesia, the doctors aren't sure. But you do have concussion. But you should be okay. They are going to move you to another hospital soon. They have more advanced medication there," Ginny winked. It was obvious she was talking about St Mungo's, the wizarding Hospital. Last time Mione was there was when all the people that were in the battle went to get a check up. Make sure no one had internal bleeding or something.

Hermione then heard Draco stirring behind her, she turned over.

"Mione?" Draco whispered, "You okay?" he reached his hand out and took hers.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Thank god your okay. I was worried you would never wake up. I thought I could have lost you forever," he leant over and kissed her softly, "Your parents are outside, shall we tell them?" Draco gripped her hand tighter. But how did he know that she hadn't told her parents yet?

"Okay, bring them in,"

Ginny rushed out and returned a few minutes later with Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Oh god, Hermione!" Mrs Granger ran up to Hermione and flung her arms around Hermione's neck, "We were scared that we had lost you,"

Mr Granger pulled his wife back, "Alright dear, lets not strangle the child just when she's recovered,"

Mrs Granger smiled and stepped back, "We missed you darling, and I know that that is Ginny, but who is the young boy and the child?"

Draco stood up, "Mr and Mrs Granger, I am Draco Malfoy, and this is Scorpious Malfoy, my adopted son," he held out his free hand and Mr Granger shook it.

But Hermione chirped in, "He's my boyfriend,"

Mrs Granger whipped her head round, "Mione. Why didn't you tell us, he seems a lovely boy, and his son is beautiful,"

Scorp giggled.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't really want you to know, I'm sorry, but I really love him. In fact," Hermione took a deep breath, but Draco finished her sentence.

"I asked her to marry me,"

Mrs Granger, jumped up and down, she looked so happy, "My little girl! All grown up and in love, Congratulations you two!" she hugged Draco hard and tickled Scorps stomach.

* * *

Hermione was moved to St Mungo's the very next day. Draco had gone to work and they had asked Ginny to look after Scorpy.

The young trainee healer led Hermione to a room on the Ground Floor. She read the floor signs as they walked by

_**Artefact Accidents...Ground Floor**_

_ Caldron Explosions, Wand Backfires, Broom crashes. etc_

_**Creature-Induced Injuries... First Floor**_

_Bites, Stings, Burns, Embedded Spines, etc_

_**Magical Bugs...Second Floor**_

_Contagious Maladies, e.g. Dragon Pox, Vanishing Sickness, Scrofungulus, etc_

_**Potion and Plant Poisoning...Third Floor**_

_Rashes, Regurgitation, Uncontrollable Giggling, etc _

_**Spell Damage...Fourth Floor**_

_Unliftable Jinxes, Hexes, Incorrectly Applied Charms, etc_

_**Visitors Tearoom/Hospital Shop...Fifth Floor**_

_**If you are unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why you are here, our welcomewitch will be pleased to help.**_

Hermione laughed at the last line, but the trainee healer looked at her strangly.

"Okay Miss Granger, Healer Malfoy will be tending to you today, it should take about an hour to completely heal you and then you can go home. You are in room 16, just follow the corridor down and turn left, it should be the first door on the right,"

"Okay, thank you," Hermione followed the Healer's instructions, but then she picked up on what the Healer had said, Healer Malfoy, did Draco work here? She knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside the door. Hermione turned the handle and walked in. The Healer had his back to her. He was wearing a long white coat, and had blonde hair. He turned around, but it wasn't Draco, "Ah, Miss Granger, so I see here you have had a fractured skull and concussion. I am Healer Sam Malfoy. I will fix your skull now. The concussion will wear off in while, just lie down, and I will right with you,"

Healer Sam Malfoy left the room. Hermione lay down on the bed at one end of the room. He returned with the Trainee Healer, "Do you mind if Nellie, our Trainee Healer watches? She is very close to becoming a professional,"

"No not at all," Hermione smiled.

"Good, now hold still, this shouldn't hurt a bit," he pulled a wand out of the white coats pocket, "Brackium Emendo," he said. Pointing the wand at her head. A sharp bolt of pain ran through Hermione head

"Ouch!" she said.

"Okay, done. You just stay here for about an hour. You need to rest. Nellie, can you get Miss Granger a drink and a meal,"

Nellie, nodded and walked out the room.

Suddenly, the Healer turned round, "Why are you marrying my brother Hermione? Your better than him,"

"What! Draco has a brother?" Hermione sat up quickly. But she felt dizzy and lay back down.

"Yes, he has a brother. My parents hate me, I fell in love with a muggle born, and no one is allowed to talk about me at the Malfoy house. Draco does know about me, I finish Hogwarts the year before he started, my parents don't know anything about me. And Draco's son,"

"Yes?"

"That's my son, she left me, with only Scorpy, and I couldn't look after him, no house, no money and a day old child, Draco helped me. Almost killed me in the process, but he helped,"

Hermione could barely speak, not only had Draco had a brother that she had never heard of, and, Scorpy. Scorpy. No wonder he looked so much like Draco, "Scorpious, he saved him. But how... How did he almost kill you?"

"He thought, I was our father, he used the killing curse on me. It missed though. But he was crying, I don't know what, or why, he was trying to do. But it almost killed me. He's my younger brother. I loved him, but I don't know what happened to him,"

Hermione looked down and fiddled with her fingers, "Draco was forced to join Voldemort by his- your dad. He has a long scare along his left arm from where the mark was,"

"My father was a coward. He only joined for power, Draco, he was... different. He didn't like that dark stuff. Neither did my mother, but Draco, he was kind. It was my father's fault. He almost killed Draco when he was 10; he was never the same again,"

"He tried to kill Draco? But why?"

"I don't know,"

"So where is he now?"

"My father? I don't know,"

The swung open and they both jumped, Nellie was carrying a tray of lasagne and a glass of orange juice, "they didn't have any-" she stopped mid sentence, looking at Hermione's face, "I'll come back later," she left the tray on a small table by the door and left quickly.


	3. The Truth in Love

Hermione couldn't get Sam out of her head. She had left as St Mungo's as soon as she had eaten. She left without saying anything to Sam. It scared that Lucius had done all that, tried to kill his own son, and threw the other one out because he fell in love with a muggle born and had a child.

She spent a good hour walking the streets of London. She went shopping and bought some new clothes. But she was walking past a small store, it was called, 'Love at First Sight' but the paint was peeling off the sign and the windows were dirty. The sign said open. She walked up the steps and pushed at the door, it creaked and dust flew about her. She coughed and entered the shop. It was a book shop. There were shelves full of old dusty books. Hermione selected a shelf and ran one finger along all the titles on one row. 'A Portal to Love', 'Get Love and Keep It', 'The Truth in Love'.

"You looking for love dear?" a voice startled Hermione and she turned round. And old woman was standing behind her. She had a soft face and curly white hair.

"No, I'm getting married soon," Hermione smiled at the woman.

"I know dearie, but you just found out something he didn't tell you, Didn't you? And now you are looking for answers, why didn't he tell you? Why would he do that?"

Hermione was confused, "How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of thing dearie, it's up to you have you use them. I have a good potion that will help you. It's an honesty potion, but not as strong as Veritaserum. Just slip a little in his tea, he will explain everything. Properly."

"Thank you! But where can I find this potion?" Hermione exclaimed. She found herself with her hands stretched out in front of her. She pulled them back down to her sides.

"I have a couple of bottle's here, but I am trying to keep a living, you won't get it for free," The lady pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"I understand, do you have a book with the recipe in?" Hermione pointed towards the many shelves of dusty books.

"Yes, I think this one has it in," she pulled a book off the shelf, it was one of the ones that Hermione first looked at, "Yes, it's all in here. The Loving Truth Potion," she handed the book to Hermione.

"The Truth in Love," Hermione read, "So this has the recipe in?"

"Yes dearie, and it's a very good read as well,"

"Thank you Miss! How many Galleons is it?" she pulled a purse from her pocket.

"Two Galleons, three sickles and a knut,"

Hermione handed the money over and the lady but the book in a white plastic bag. The nodded goodbye to each other and Hermione exited the shop.

* * *

She stood at Draco's doorstep. She had told her mother and father she was living here now. So they wouldn't worry when she didn't come home.

Hermione went straight into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for a cauldron. She found a big copper one under the sink and she pulled it out, placing it on the stove.

She then took 'The Truth in Love' out of her bag and flipped to the Truth Serum page.

_**Ingredients**_

_**Spine of Lion Fish x3**_

_**Dragon Blood 300ml**_

_**Belladonna Berries x 10**_

_**Unicorn Horn x 1**_

_**Unicorn Tail x 3 Strands**_

_**Snake Fangs x 6**_

_**Method**_

_**1-Set the cauldron on a high heat**_

_**2-Place the Unicorn Horn, Snake Fangs and Belladonna Berries in the Motar. Crush until makes a thick paste**_

_**3- Pour the Dragon's Blood in the cauldron. Boil until it bubbles**_

_**4- Mix the paste into the Dragon's Blood until completely mixed**_

_**6- Snap the Unicorn Tail into very small pieces and sprinkle them over the potion**_

_**7- Leave to brew for 10 minutes**_

_**Results**_

_**The person you feed this too will then be completely honest about what they have lied about before. Ask them questions, and they will be unable to lie. This takes 2 days to be removed from the system. Using too much can cause bad chest infections and large boils.**_

Hermione read through the instruction a couple of times before she started.

* * *

She had just finished when she heard the door opening. She heard two voices speaking. One of them was Draco's the other one was... Sam.

She pulled the cauldron off the stove and ran upstairs with it. Trying not to drip any of the precious liquid onto the carpet.

She quickly combed through her hair to make it settle down and went to catch say hello to Draco and Sam.

"Draco!" she shouted as she ran through the house.

"Mione!" he called from the hallway.

Hermione ran into the hallway and flung her arms round Draco. She hadn't felt safe in a long time. But finally she had found somewhere she was. She looked up at Draco and Draco looked down at her. He kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Hey Granger, watcha doing?"

Hermione laughed softly and released Draco.

Then Sam spoke, "I see you have fully recovered Miss Granger,"

Hermione looked over at him and smiled. She was happy to see Sam, "Yes thanks, much better,"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Good, well I better leave you too,"

"No you should stay," said Draco unexpectedly, "I guess you too have already met. But I guess I would like the pleasure of introducing you properly. Sam this is my fiancé Hermione Granger, and Mione this is Samual Malfoy, my brother,"

Hermione and Sam shook hands, "Nice to see you again then Hermione,"

"Likewise Sam,"

Hermione went into the kitchen to make tea and Draco and Sam went into the living room and sat down. When she was completely sure that they were talking, she quietly sneaked upstairs with a cup and filled it to the brim with the potion she had made. When she got back stairs she separated it into to large mugs and then filled the rest of it up with every strong tea. She didn't know what it tasted like. But she hoped it tasted like tea.

"Draco, can you help me with the tea?" Draco jogged into the room.

"Mione, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Samual earlier. But well it was so weird of you finally not hating me, and I didn't want to spoil it so early on. I really love you Granger. You know that don't you?"

Hermione gazed up at him. Staring into his blue eyes, "I love you too. I love you so much Draco," She kissed him. Still smiling.

* * *

Draco and Hermione carried the three mugs of tea into the sitting room. And placed them on the large glass coffee table. Hermione looked round. She hadn't been in here before and it was a really nice room.

A large black leather sofa was up against one wall, and sparling chandelier was suspended from the ceiling. A large black rug was on the floor in front of a large white marble fire place. On that rug was Scorpy.

Sam was playing with him. Tickling his tummy and making his toys dance with a wave of his wand. Hermione knew love when she saw it. And she knew that what Scorpy and Sam had, that was love.

Sam stood up when the tea came in. Hermione picked up the mug without the potion in before either Sam or Draco could and took a sip. It was hot and it burnt her throat. But it felt good.

Sam took his and took a deep swig. Draco did the same. And that is when they started talking.

Draco explained everything. About his father, about almost killing Sam, why he wanted to kill his father, about Scorpy. Everything. Hermione knew the truth, and she was happy now.

Draco wanted his father dead, because his father had forced him to hate all muggle borns, Harry and all Gryffindor, and sent Draco over to the darkside, where his was forced to kill his headmaster. His childhood sucked because of his own father. And that was something that no one could ever forgive someone for, wrecking his childhood.

* * *

Hermione found a job working as a Welcomewitch at St Mungo's. It was boring work but easy and good pay. All she did each day was lead or direct people to the rooms they had to go too. Sam picked her up every day and took her to work and dropped her off again at the end of the day. Hermione was bringing in most of the money. Draco however was working as a counsellor and got about £100 of muggle an hour for his work. They transferred this into Galleons later on. But kept a little bit, just in case they needed it. They had a happy life.

* * *

It was 12 years later, Scorpy was 14, they had had two other children, the twins Jenifer and Kathrin they were both 9. Hermione a Charms teacher at Hogwarts, and Draco had been offered a job as a councillor at Hogwarts. They lived at Hogwarts now. Sam had asked them to become the proper parents of Scorpy now. They adopted him and had all the professional papers for it. They had decided to not get married til a lot later in life. It seamed the right choice for them to make. But Hermione was freaking out.


	4. Preparation

The whole of Hogwarts was going to be at their wedding. Hermione had even selected a few students to be her bridesmaids, along with Ginny as her head bridesmaid. Ginny had come a week before the wedding and they took the seven student bridesmaids to go shopping for their dresses. Each of them had a knee length pastel blue dress that was floaty at the bottom and had short sleeves. The skirt was embroidered with tiny blue diamonds and it sparkled when they moved. The bridesmaids were a mix of all the different houses. Tara and Anne from Gryffindor, Victoria and Jessie were Slytherins, Maddy, Sera and Tsi were Hufflepuffs and the only Ravenclaw was called Megan. They were also freaking out.

Draco was a little more relaxed. He asked Blaize Zabini to be his best man and Scorpious and his girlfriend Nina where going to carry the rings.

Hermione had though that Nina was perfect to be in their wedding. Her parents were Luna and Neville and her best friends. She was surprised that Scorpious liked her though. She was a Gryffindor and was usually quite quiet. The complete opposite of Scorp, who was loud and a Slytherin. But at least the houses were joining now.

* * *

"Miss you need to calm down, it's all going to be alright," said Sera as she was tending to flowers in the Great Hall.

"Yeah it will Miss, it's going to be so fun as well!" Anne piped in.

"I know girls. I'm just nervous,"

"Well don't be! What is there to be nervous about?" asked Victoria.

"Nothing, I'm just worried that it's going to go wrong," Hermione said. She sat down on one of the thousands of chairs.

"It won't we have magic, this isn't like muggle weddings," Jessie said.

All Hermione could think about was what had happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding. But that couldn't happen here, could it?

"Chillax miss, nothing is going to go wrong, the worst thing that could happen is that the Giant Squid decides to come to the wedding," joked Tara.

Whilst the conversation was going on Maddy, Tsi and Megan were all trying to move a giant table to the front of the room.

"Haven't you heard of magic Maddy?" Hermione shouted over. Maddy looked over and gave her the thumbs up. The three girls then took out their wands and moved the table by magic.

"Thanks miss!" shouted Tsi.

Megan whipped out her wand and shut her eyes, concentrating hard. Slowly 15 giant platters began to materialise onto the table, she opened one eye to check they were there. She opened them both and waved her wand again and jars of blue and silver flowers appeared on the table.

All the other girls ran over and began to wave their wands, chanting spells. Things began to appear on the table. Silver jugs, plates, glasses, silverware. And name cards.

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy. Is that your name miss?" Tsi asked as she read out a couple of the name cards.

Hermione laughed, "Yes Tsi, and I guess you know who Draco is,"

"Yep!" Tsi laughed as well.

Two girls ran into the room. They were twins, with long, bushy, blonde hair, pale skin. But one had brown eyes and the other one had blue. They began to skip about the hall, linking arms.

"Mummy!" the blue eyed twin shouted running up to Hermione. She jumped up into Hermione's arms.

"Hello Jenifer. You hungry?" she said as she placed Jenifer on the floor.

"Yes," Jenifer said plainly, she folded her arms and scowled at Hermione.

"Okay then, get Katherin and bring her over here,"

Jenifer ran to get the brown eyed girl, who was pulling Sera's long hair.

"Kathy!" Jenifer shouted. So loud that all the girls in the room put their hands over their ears. Except Sera, she was still trying to untangle Kathy's fingers from her hair.

Kathy let go of Sera's hair and ran over, "Jenny!" Kathy shouted, just as loud as Jenifer had. The girls all put their hands over their ears again, Sera included.

Jenny grabbed Kathy's arm and dragged her over to Hermione. She waved her wand two small pots of soup appeared. Hermione knew that one of the laws of Magic was that you can't make food appear from nowhere, but she knew it humoured the girls. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the house elf behind her. The house elf was wearing a white blouse and a small pink skirt. No house elf's were as creative with their clothes as Dobby had been. But all the Hogwarts house elf's wore odd socks in his name. This particular house elf was called Winky.

"No eat up your soup and leave mummy and the girls to finish decorating in here, and Kathy please don't pull anyone's hair, it can hurt quite a bit,"

The girls ran away, out of the Great Hall.

"Right all we need now is the other tables. Tara, Anne you do the Gryffindor table, Victoria and Jessie you do Slytherin, Maddy and Sera Hufflepuff and Tsi and Megan you do the Ravenclaw table,"

The girls spread out and began to decorate the four tables with the Sliver and Blue decorations.

Hermione picked up the large pile of banners and made them float into the air. She turned the usually white candles blue and they produced small silver fireworks. The ceiling turned dark and a crescent moon hung in the fake sky along with thousands of beautiful stars.

"It looks beautiful Granger,"

Hermione looked behind her, Draco was stood there. Staring at the ceiling. He stood behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders, hugging her from behind.

"29 and getting married," Draco said smiling, kissing the top of Hermione head.

"29 with a 14 year old son and two 9 year old daughters,"

"Two beautiful daughters, and an amazing son,"

"I love you Draco,"

"Love you too," Draco let go of her, smiled waved goodbye to the girls and walked out the room.

Hermione looked after him. *He is beautiful* she thought to herself.

Tara came up to Hermione, "Okay were done here, and Dra- Mr Malfoy said don't do the garden until tomorrow in case it rains over night,"

"Okay thanks Tara, it's getting late now. I think I should walk you back to your dormitories. Just in case Filch is lurking about,"

Hermione was right, it was getting late. She walked all eight girls back to their dormitories, and then returned to her room.

* * *

She woke at three in the morning. Draco was still fast asleep, one arm around her shoulders. The room was warm, too warm. Hermione got up and felt around the desk until she found her wand. She sent cool air into the room and breathed in deeply.

She walked into the bathroom and lit the lamps by the mirror. She stared into it, her hair was bushier then normal and her skin looked blotchy and pale.

"Great, day of my wedding and I look like bloody Bella Swan," she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to settle it down.

"You don't look like Bella Swan; you could never look as bad as her,"

Draco must have woke up, he ran his hands through Hermione's hair. Brushing the knots out.

Then Hermione threw up in the sink.

They spent the next half an hour in the bathroom. Draco holding Hermione's hair back and Hermione throwing up in the sink.

"It's okay baby, it's all gonna be okay," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. She had finally stopped throwing up and she was sat on Draco's knee. Draco was rocking her as she was crying, "I'm nervous too babe,"

Hermione fell asleep after a while.

* * *

They woke up, at a knocking at the bathroom door, "Hermione? Draco? Are you in there?" it was Ginny.

"Ginny?" Hermione stood up fast, got a head rush and sat down again, then stood up slower.

Ginny burst through the door, "Oh god, I didn't know where you were. I thought that someone had kidnapped you or something. You should have been getting ready half an hour ago. And have your hair done! Come on Hermione!"

Draco was asleep in the bath and he woke up. Ginny pulled him up out of the tub and pushed him out the door, "Go get ready, now!"

Ginny washed Hermione's hair fast and then, with a wave of her wand, dried it.

Hermione got dressed into jeans and T-Shirt and ran with Ginny to the DADA room, where they would be getting ready for the wedding.

The eight bridesmaids and Nina the ring carrier were already in there all dressed in their dresses. Two stylist were twisting their hair into elaborately styled buns on their heads.

"They're all wearing the shoes except Nina, who refused to wear them. But I got her wearing silver sneakers at least," Ginny pointed out. Hermione looked at Nina's feet, they were nice sneakers at least, "Do you need some help getting ready?"

Hermione nodded and they both went into the teacher's study.

Hanging over the fireplace was a long white dress. A strapless affair with a princess skirt and a long train. Diamonds lined the bodice and the skirt. All up the back was a long piece of ribbon that tied in a criss-cross pattern all the way down the back and that tied into a small bow at the waist. The extra ribbon fell down to the floor. Getting lost in the skirt of the dress.

Hermione put on the dress and Ginny tied the ribbon down the back. She then went back into the classroom to get one of the stylists to twist her hair into the same knot as the bridesmaids had. They then put a small tiara in her head and a veil that matched the dresses skirt.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was getting into his suit.

"Dude calm yourself. It's the love of your life your marrying. You've been together for 9 years. Nothing will go wrong," said Blaize as he also got into his suit.

"Yeah Draco, calm, it's only Mione after all," Scorp joked. Scorpy knew that his real father was Sam, Draco and Hermione had told him as soon as he was old enough to understand. They didn't want him running out on them if they told him. He also saw is real dad every day. So really he had two dads.

Draco elbowed Scorp in the stomach, not hard though, "That's your mum you talking about,"

Scorp smiled and went back to tying his tie. Blaize was helping Draco with his. Draco was shaking so much.

* * *

He stood at the end of the aisle, facing away from it. When he heard the band strike up he had to stop himself from looking behind.

He saw the bridesmaids come up in two's. The Gryffindors first, then the Slytherins, two of the Hufflepuffs, then the final Hufflepuff and the only Ravenclaw. They all looked so pretty he thought. The he heard the sound of dresses and suits rustling as the crowd stood up.

"This is it," he whispered to himself. Blaize patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," Draco smiled at him, and when he looked back round he saw Hermione standing by him. A thin veil covering her face and her hands clasp around a bouquet of blue roses. A silver tear running down her face.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy," said the priest, "Now they wanted to skip all the boring stuff," a laugh ran through the crowd and Hermione chuckled to herself, "so we are going straight onto the vows and the rings. But first I must ask, does anyone have a reason these two should not be joined in this wedding?"

Silence.

The priest began to speak, but a man stood up.

He was at the front row and was sitting next to the man with scruffy black hair, a lightning bolt scare and round glasses.

"I do," the man said.


	5. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

Hermione looked into the eyes of the man who stood up; there were tears in his eyes.

The man with lightning scar grabbed the man who was stood up, "Sit down Ron! Don't spoil this for her, she is still your best friend," he tried to pull Ron down. But he shook the arm away.

"Shut up Harry! Let me speak!" he walked towards Hermione, "I loved you, you know that don't you?"

Draco pushed in front of Hermione, "Stay away from her, she's happy now,"

"Get lost ferret boy," Ron pushed Draco out of the way.

"Don't tell me to get lost, this is my wedding too," he said, trying to keep his calm.

Ron punched him.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. The sound running through that whole of the Great Hall. "Both of you stop it,"

She looked from Draco, who's nose was bleeding, to Ron who was stood, looking ready to punch someone.

"You had to spoil it didn't you?" Hermione said facing Ron, "Happy now?" she ran from the hall. Dropping her bouquet.

"Wait! Hermione!" Ron shouted, he went to run after her. But Draco stopped him.

"Haven't you done enough already?" and then Draco ran out of the hall after Hermione.

* * *

He found her in the Girls Dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. Sitting on her old bed. She was crying so much, tears pouring from her eyes. Dripping onto the dress. Draco ran up and hugged her so tight, "It's okay baby, its okay,"

She nuzzled into his neck, still crying, "Why? Why... why did he... he do that?"

"Because he loves you Mione," Draco said, "He just loves you,"

"I want to talk to him," Hermione said, still crying, "And no matter what happens, this wedding will go on,"

"I'm glad babe, because this is the day of my dreams and I don't want anything else to happen to it. I'll let you talk to him,"

Draco walked out of the room and went to get Ron. He almost ran into him outside the Gryffindor tower.

"Ron. I hate you even more now, but Hermione wants to talk to you. But if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you," Draco said, pulling his wand from his pocket. And pointing it in Ron's face.

"Okay," Ron said.

"She's in the Girls Bedroom," Draco said, pointing toward the Tower door.

"Thank you," he rushed through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hermione?" he said as he opened the door, he stepped inside and was met by a hard slap to his face.

He fell to the floor.

"If you wanted to be with me you should have plucked up the courage to ask me before somebody else did!" shouted Hermione, standing over Ron.

He stood up, "I did ask you,"

"No you didn't,"

"I did,"

"No, I know yo-" Ron reached out pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her full on the lips. He was crying now.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he mumbled through kissing her.

Hermione never stopped him. She felt... in love.

"No!" she screamed, pulling away from him, "Get off me! Don't touch me! I can't love you! I'm getting married! You will regret that Ron!" she pushed him away. But still felt the urge to kiss him again.

She fell to the floor and breathed hard, "I am going to get married now. I don't care what you do. I will marry Draco and live the rest of my life with him. He made the effort to love me, unlike you. And I love him too,"

She stood up and pushed past Ron and slipped down the stairs. Right into Draco arms. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

*This is love* she thought. They kept kissing for a couple of minutes. They didn't even notice when Ron came downstairs and went away.

"I am going to marry you today Draco Malfoy. No one will stop me,"

"Good!" he picked Hermione up from around her waist and spun around, holding her in the air. She laughed as he put her down and hugged him hard.

* * *

"I do," said Draco.

"Now, can we please bring in the rings?" said the Priest, looking about.

Nina and Scorp walked through the doors and everyone looked round. They were linking arms and smiling. But they weren't holding any rings. Hermione looked at Draco, he was suppose to be in charge of this part of the wedding. Draco just tapped his nose and smiled.

Nina and Scorp stopped at the altar, pulled out their wands and held the tip up in the air.

A bang went off, like fireworks, and blue sparks began to fall down. But they gathered in the air and too rings fell onto the tips of the wands.

On Nina's wand there was a silver ring with tiny red gems on it. And Scorp's had a silver ring, but with on ting green gem on it.

Draco took the rings and gave the one with green gems on to Hermione. She held out her left hand and Draco slipped the ring he was holding onto her ring finger. She placed the green one on his left ring finger.

"Now, Draco you may kiss the bride,"

He lent in and kissed her. They were happy, the happiest they had been in ages. But neither of them noticed the red-headed man at the back. A tear slipping down his face as he walked through the doors.

* * *

"What is this?" asked Das he took at sip of a fizzy brown liquid.

"It's called Diet Coke," said Hermione, "It's one of my favourite drinks,"

"Huh, Diet Coke at the Wedding, never thought you would that Hermione," a voice said from behind her.

Hermione spun round, "Mum!" she gave Mrs Granger a massive hug.

"I'm glad you got that wedding sorted out. Usually people don't get married once something like that had happened,"

"I know, but I wasn't going to let Draco go because of what Ron did,"

"I am glad I have a daughter as strong as you Hermione,"

"Okay what is this stuff? It's amazing!" Draco said gulping the Diet Coke down.

"Draco!" Hermione laughed.

"Look you too better entre now, they will be waiting for you to do your first dance,"

They linked arms and heard the Dj from inside the hall saying, "Can we please introduce Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy and Mrs Hermione Jean Malfoy!"

The doors opened and then walked straight to the dance floor. The music began to play.

_ *Going back to the corner where I first saw you, Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move. Got some word on cardboard, got your picture in my hand. Saying "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"*_

Hermione looked around. Ginny was crying and Harry was hugging her tight.

Hermione's parents were also crying. She saw Draco's parents stood there. Narsissa, the woman who saved Harry's life to make sure that Draco was okay smiled at her. Lucius was sat all by himself at the back. And then he saw Sam. Lucius stood up and went over to Sam and tapped him on the back. She couldn't hear what they were saying. But they shook hands and Sam smiled.

She looked back up at Draco. His eyes were sparkling with tears.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear.

Draco held her closer to his body, "Nothing's wrong Hermione. I'm just that happy,"

They swayed along to the song.

_ *Some try to hand me money, they don't understand. I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on if I'm still in love with you?*_

Hermione mouthed along to the lyrics. She had made Draco let her have this song for their first dance. He had never heard the song before today, "Draco, do you like the song I picked?"

He nodded, "It's beautiful. Never thought muggle music could be that good. But, it doesn't fit us,"

"Huh?"

"I would never leave you,"

Draco kissed her again, and everyone clapped.

The song ended, "I'm just going to go to the toilet," she said to Draco.

"Thanks for sharing that, but off you go then,"

Hermione laughed to herself and shook her head as she walked out.

She was halfway down to Moaning Myrtles bathroom when she was grabbed on the arm and pulled to the side.

"Ron, what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't leave. Your still my best friend,"

"You have to leave, Ron, you have to,"

"Why?"

"Because I may still love you a little bit,"

Ron kissed her. But Hermione didn't stop him, she kissed him back hard. Ron fumbled behind him and opened the door to an empty classroom. They went in and he shut the door behind him.

He began to untie the ribbons on her dress, slipping it down. She pulled his jacket down and off his arms.

"Hermione?" said a very feeble voice from behind her. They both stopped and looked around.

"Draco!" Hermione began to run after him. But he pelted out of the door.

She ran after him, "Draco please! Listen to me! It wasn't what you think it was!"

"Sure it wasn't! You were only making out with a Weasley on our wedding day! Maybe next time I won't interrupt you, and I would only find out when you give birth to a bloody ginger baby after nine months! Are Jenifer and Katherin even mine? How many other guys have you done?" he was shouting so loudly.

"They are yours, I'm sorry. But it was his fault,"

"How? Was he using the Imperius curse on you?"

"No, but..." she stopped talking. She knew that she would only make it worse.

"Don't you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I love you. So much. But I loved him first and I couldn't help it," she was breathing heavily.

"I will forgive you. As long as I can do one thing,"

"Anything! Anything I promise you!"

"I want to kill that little ginger prat,"


	6. Ketty Wringer

"Hermione I want you to get Ginny to help you tie up your dress and stay away from here tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione ran out of the room. The ribbon from her dress trailing behind her.

Draco turned to Ron, and pulled out his wand.

Ron did the same.

Hermione never saw what happened next, but she heard it. The sounds of spells hitting the walls, incantations being spoke at such high speeds. She winced at every yelp and the yelling of spells.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and sat down. *What have I done!* she screamed at herself, *Why did I have to mess it up! Why! I couldn't just have one I had to have them both.* She couldn't live with either of them, and she sure as hell couldn't have them both. Then she thought of something.

She ran back to the classroom. But the yelling had stopped and she could hear nothing.

She pushed the door open a crack and peered through. They were talking now. They didn't even have their wands out. Ron was sat on a desk and Draco on a chair nearby.

Hermione listened intently.

"Look, I'm so sorry Malfoy. But I loved her first,"

"I don't think that's true. You never even showed any sign of feeling towards her until our sixth year, I loved her way before that,"

"Then why didn't you say something to her?" Ron pushed himself off the desk and started to pace.

"You have forgotten who my father is Weasley. If I had said I loved her, they would have thrown me out onto the streets like they did with my brother,"

"You had a brother?" Ron asked, still pacing.

"Yeah. He fell in love with a girl named Ketty Wringer. She was a muggle born. Sam, that's my brother's name, he brought her home to visit us. And when my family found out they ran both of them out of the house. They lived together throughout all the time I was in school, then Ketty found out she was pregnant and as soon as he had had the baby she left Sam. And the baby,"

"So where is Sam now? And what happened to the baby?"

"Dancing with his new girlfriend Nellie, she works at St Mungo's with him, and the kid is 14 and we call him Scorp,"

"You adopted his child?"

"No, I was made to look after him. Ketty ruined Sam's life and I had to be a better brother then I had been. So I said I would look after him," Draco looked down at his hands and picked at his nails. "I can't kill you Ron. I hate you, but Dumbledore was right. I'm not a murderer,"

Ron, looked down, "You look after her okay, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything,"

The boys nodded at each other and shook hands.

Hermione ran round the corner and pressed herself against the wall. She waited until Ron had disappeared from sight and she went into the classroom.

"Draco..."

He looked up at her.

"When this wedding is over. I think it would be better if I could just, go away for a little while. A month maybe, just so I can get my head sorted out. And I think you should too. We could ask Ginny and Harry to look after the girls and Scorp and we could just say we are going on a holiday,"

Draco nodded, "That's a good idea Hermione. Maybe by then I will be able to forgive you, so let's go and finish this wedding and say we are going on our honey moon,"

Hermione nodded and she hugged Draco hard.

He tied her dress up properly and they walked back to the great hall. Acting as though everything was alright.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione ran over to her and pulled her aside, "Can you look after Jenifer, Kathrin and Scorpy for us over the next month? Me and Draco are going away for a little bit,"

"Sure Hermione, anything,"

"Thank you!" She hugged Ginny, "I'm gonna miss you Gin,"

"Look this is the last song. You should get up there and dance with Draco. I mean even Nina and Scorp are dancing,"

Hermione looked over and saw the two teenagers. Looking as though they didn't have a care in the world.

"Okay, but you bring Harry up too,"

Ginny nodded.

_*Weekends in bed, no scrambled eggs, or bacon. _

_I just have time for you_

_Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we close our eyes, enjoy the view._

_We don't wanna hear the real world passing by, saying that we're crazy_

_We spend all out time lying side by side, getting nowhere, it's really something. Getting busy doing nothing,_

_We spend all our time running our lives, Getting nowhere, it's really something. Getting busy doing nothing*_

Hermione nuzzled her face into Draco's neck as they danced.

"I'm gonna miss you Granger,"

"I'm gonna miss you too Malfoy,"

Draco looked down at her and Hermione looked up at him. And they could see it in each other's eyes. They were in love. But they needed some time.

Some time to themselves. Time that didn't go wrong.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

They spent a month apart. Never talking.

Hermione moved to the heart of London and was living with a young witch called Hale Limwick. Hale was a bright witch with dark skin, hair and eyes.

Draco was living with Sam and Nellie. He had to tell them everything about what happened. They didn't judge. But Sam didn't like Hermione that much anymore.

Hermione went down the church road where she had first bumped into Draco all those years ago. She went everyday and stayed there until quite late at night.

She would sit on the corner of the road every day. Waiting. Just waiting for him to come.

She would cry for him, and ask people if they had seen him. But they always said no.

Every time she sat there she remembered their wedding song. The Man Who Can't Be Moved.

She was taking that song to a whole new level.

The only thing she didn't know was that Draco saw her there every single day. And how much he longed to run to her and just tell her that everything would be okay. But he knew he couldn't. Not for a while anyway.

Hermione opened the door to the little shop. She was looking for something, a potion or a spell. That induces forgiveness on a person. Or one that could just stop the feelings altogether.

"I see your back dearie," the woman who ran the shop said.

"Yes mam,"

"Let me see, you're looking for a forgetting potion aren't you dearie?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hmmmm, you could use Obliviate but you need to be able to see them to cast that. Ah, here we are. This book should do the trick," she handed the book to Hermione.

'Forget Me', Hermione read the title.

"How do you know what I need whenever I come in here?"

"Now, now dearie. An old witch never reveals her tricks," the woman tapped her nose, "Now that's 5 Galleons please,"

Hermione handed over the money and scuttled out of the shop.

She flicked through the pages until she found the potion.

_**This potion (if made correctly) should be able to wipe certain memories from people's minds. Just add in the memory you want to forget and watch it glide away from them.**_

Hermione knew exactly which memories she would wipe from both Ron and Draco. The... scene with Ron, and the conversation afterwards.

She looked at the ingredients.

_**Unicorn Hair x 2 strands**_

_**Pansy Petals x 10 petals**_

_**Infusion of Wormwood x 100ml**_

_**Makers blood x 1 drop**_

_**Phoenix Feathers x 3**_

_**Horned Slugs x 6**_

_**Memories x However many memories you want them to forget **_

Hermione winced. Some of the stuff was expensive, and she had no idea about where she would get Phoenix Feathers.

She went to the Apothecary in Dioganally. And found what she was looking for. She bought all the ingredients, but at a very expensive price.

She rushed back to the flat and borrowed Hale's cauldron. She followed the recipe and left it to brew for a day.

She knew that the next would be the day that see would see Draco again. She went to pick out her best outfit. And brush her hair.

She stood under the shower, letting the hot water stream down her body. She washed her hair and got out of the shower. She felt so much better now. She dried her hair with her wand and went to bed.

* * *

She woke up that night, tangled in the covers. Her head felt woozy and she was feeling sick again.

She ran to the bathroom to throw up, but this time she didn't have Draco to hold her hair back and tell her everything would be okay. She began to cry at the thought of him not being here for her when she needed him most.

She was woke by a gentle shaking. She opened one eye and then shut it again. The light hurt her eyes and she began to splutter, she could still taste the sick from the night before.

"Mione wake up," said the person who was shaking her.

She opened her eyes. At first all she could see was blurriness and when her eyes cleared she saw the person she had been dreaming about for the past month.

"Draco!" she flung herself into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably, "I thought I would never get to see you again. That maybe, you just gave up on me,"

"Why would I do that Hermione. I know you are sorry, I have watched you stand at the corner of that street all day, everyday asking people if they had seen me,"

* * *

Hermione woke up for real this time. The dream was still stuck in her head, Draco's face and words.

She looked at the clock by her bed. *Flip!* she thought *It's already half twelve!* she get up fast and got dressed. She then disapperated.

She appeared on the corner where they were suppose to meet. But instead of Draco she saw Ron, he was stood there looking down at his feet.

She ran over, "Where's Draco?" she said.

"Dead," Ron whispered hoarsely.

"What? No he can't be. Your lying where is he!" she didn't realise that she was shouting by the end of the sentence.

"He is though, he's dead,"

"No!" she screamed. The sound spread through the intersection and everyone looked around.

"Hermione, calm down!" Ron said, trying to hush her.

"Calm down!" she screamed, "How can I calm down! He's dead Ron! Don't you get that!"

"I get it, I get it!" Ron grabbed Hermione shoulders and shook her.

"I can't live now, I just can't," she sobbed, "I want to see his body,"

Ron breathed heavily, "Of course,"

He took Hermione's hand and led her down an alleyway and dissaperated.

* * *

They appeared in the living room of Sam and Nellie's house. Draco was lying dead on the floor.

"It's true," Hermione breathed. She fell to the floor, "I can't live like this. It's all my fault. I should have never had done that. Never should have done that!"

She spotted a cheese knife, on the coffee table and she grabbed it.

"Hermione what are you doing!" Nellie shouted.

"I can't live without him. I would rather kill myself then live without him," with these words she brought the knife right down in to her neck.

"Hermione NO!" screamed Ron, running to stop her! "It's not real! It's all to see if you really loved him!"

But his words were too late. Hermione's blood was creeping along the carpet and he eyes were already dead.

This was when Draco woke up, "Did it work?" he asked. But his face fell when he saw Hermione lying there, "No, that's not real. Your teasing me,"

But he knew that it was true. The tears streaming down Nellie's face, the way Sam was stood stock still, not even breathing, and the way Ron breathing. It told him everything.

Draco reached over to Hermione and grabbed the knife. Pulling it from her neck, and sinking it into his own.

Nellie collapsed, Sam screamed and Ron fainted. It was too late to save them.


	8. Epilogue

Hermione woke up screaming.

She looked around her dormitory, the other girls were waking. Lavender ran over to her. Parvati, sat up in her bed and smiled at Hermione reassuringly.

"Hermione! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. Just a really bad dream,"

Lavender got back into bed. Hermione pulled the covers back up to her neck, lying on her back.

"It's just a dream. Just a dream," she said to herself. And she shut her eyes. Slipping into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
